ufstcgfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkstalkers (DS01)
Darkstalkers, based on the Capcom fighting series, is currently scheduled for a November 16th, 2007 release, and will be the first release for the license in UFS. It is set to be release along side Street Fighter: Fight For the Future (SF06), and these will be the 13th and 14th releases for UFS, not counting battle packs. 14 of the 18 Darkstalkers are planned for the set, leaving out only Anakaris, Hsien-Ko, Huitzil, and Jedah. Little is known about the set, aside from the characters it will include, and a few cards spoiled by Sabertooth in a recently released demo deck. =Characters= All characters were confirmed from an article available on Sabertooth's UFS website. * B. B. Hood * Bishamon * Demitri * Donovan * Felicia * J. Talbain * Lilith * Lord Raptor * Morrigan * Pyron * Q-Bee * Rikuo * Sasquatch * Victor =Card List= The following cards were released in the Darkstalkers demo deck, at this time none of them are legal for sanctioned UFS tournament play. This set's collectors number is DS01. 001 / 126 B.B. Hood 002 / 126 Dark Heart 003 / 126 Basket of Tricks 004 / 126 Cheer and Fire 005 / 126 Cool Hunting 006 / 126 Tricky Basket 007 / 126 Born to Hunt 008 / 126 Cute and Innocent 009 / 126 Mercenary 010 / 126 Bishamon 011 / 126 Roppodo 012 / 126 Hannya and Kien 013 / 126 Gedan Kassobaki 014 / 126 Hane Ha 015 / 126 Kirisute Gomen 016 / 126 A Moment Too Late 017 / 126 Contemplation 018 / 126 Countless Days of Killing 019 / 126 Demitri. 020 / 126 Midnight Bliss 021 / 126 Zeltzereich Castle 022 / 126 Bat Spin 023 / 126 Chaos Flare 024 / 126 Demon Blast 025 / 126 Blood of the Innocent 026 / 126 No Weakness 027 / 126 Power Hungry 028 / 126 Donovan. 029 / 126 Into the Iron Maiden 030 / 126 Dhylec 031 / 126 Ifreet Sword 032 / 126 Katana O Rakurai 033 / 126 Press of Death 034 / 126 Buddhist Devotion 035 / 126 Containing the Power 036 / 126 Cursed Blood 037 / 126 Felicia. 038 / 126 Please Help Me 039 / 126 Ball of Yarn 040 / 126 Hellcat 041 / 126 Rolling Buckler 042 / 126 Sand Splash 043 / 126 A Singing Dancing Musical Sister 044 / 126 Purity 045 / 126 Star Power 046 / 126 J. Talbain. 047 / 126 Full Moon 048 / 126 Phases of the Moon 049 / 126 Chijo Beast Rush 050 / 126 Dragon Cannon 051 / 126 Moment Slice 052 / 126 Loner 053 / 126 Nobility and Pride 054 / 126 The Beast Within 055 / 126 Lilith. 056 / 126 Lure the Enemy 057 / 126 Primitive Instinct 058 / 126 Luminous Illusion 059 / 126 Mystic Arrow 060 / 126 Shining Blade 061 / 126 Cheerful 062 / 126 Free Will 063 / 126 Self Aware 064 / 126 Lord Raptor. 065 / 126 Final Performance 066 / 126 A Chapter of Tolgaido 067 / 126 Death Phrase 068 / 126 Evil Scream 069 / 126 Ultimate Undead 070 / 126 God of Metal 071 / 126 Instant Success 072 / 126 Orel Dead 073 / 126 Morrigan. 074 / 126 Look into Dreams 075 / 126 Seductive Beauty 076 / 126 Cryptic Needle 077 / 126 Valkyrie Turn 078 / 126 Vector Drain 079 / 126 Powers Torn 080 / 126 S Class Noble 081 / 126 Successor to the Throne 082 / 126 Pyron. 083 / 126 Lying in Wait 084 / 126 Army of Huitzil 085 / 126 Kuchu Soul Smasher 086 / 126 Orbital Blaze 087 / 126 Zodiac Fire 088 / 126 Consumer of Planets 089 / 126 Cosmic Being 090 / 126 Pillar of Flame 091 / 126 Q-Bee. 092 / 126 Deadly Swarm 093 / 126 Soul Hive 094 / 126 +B 095 / 126 C R 096 / 126 Delta A 097 / 126 Predator's Instincts 098 / 126 Queen of the Hive 099 / 126 Sustained by Souls 100 / 126 Rikuo. 101 / 126 Pull of the Tides 102 / 126 Egg Clutch 103 / 126 Killer Vortex 104 / 126 Sea Rage 105 / 126 Sonic Wave 106 / 126 Bounty of the Sea 107 / 126 Empire's Ruin 108 / 126 King of the Sea 109 / 126 Sasquatch. 110 / 126 Jumping In 111 / 126 Stone Mail 112 / 126 Big Cyclone 113 / 126 Big Gulp 114 / 126 ES Super Whirlwind Kick 115 / 126 Bigfoot Tribe 116 / 126 Bunches of Bananas 117 / 126 Signs of Friendship 118 / 126 Victor. 119 / 126 Dense Mass 120 / 126 Gerdenheim's Research Notes 121 / 126 Graviton Knuckle 122 / 126 Gyro Crush 123 / 126 Thunder Break 124 / 126 Mockery of Life 125 / 126 Search for Acceptance 126 / 126 Stitched Together Banned Cards There are currently no banned cards for this release. Cards with Errata There is currently no errata for this release. Category:B.B. Hood Category: Bishamon Category: Darkstalkers Category: Demitiri Category: Donovan Category: Felicia Category: J. Talbain Category: Lilith Category: Lord Raptor Category: Morrigan Category: Pyron Category: Q-Bee Category: Rikuo Category: Sasquatch Category: Victor